Dawnbreaker
by elderfan
Summary: Before, humans lived ordinary lives on Earth until it all started with one bat that led to a plague of vampirism. Earth populates with vampires, but they are running out of human blood, many humans are being turned, there isn't enough blood. A few people find a cure to vampirism, the sun itself, and today these people lead a group to cure the world of vampirism. Daybreaker sequel.


Chapter one: Routine Duties

I raced through the roads, bright lights installed to the top of my car, illuminating the entire area in darkness full of shadows. I had been chasing a subsider, a beast of what formally used to be a human, then turned into a vampire, then after weeks of their dying thirst for blood that had been unsatisfied, turned into a savage.

Subsiders are beasts of the most dangerous of vampires, who hide all day in the shadows, never sleep, never do anything but search for the next chance at quenching their thirst. Once they've become a subsider, there is no going back, not until their bodies burst into flames.

The longer their bodies go without blood to drink, the more their bodies turn into a walking bat-like human figure. Their arms will eventually grow wings, their skin grew more winkled and slim to their bones.

Their teeth rotted, most hair had fallen out, and their eyes grown darker. A subsider would look like your most old and ugly grandmother.

I chased the subsider through the road, through fields of died out plants and grass on a property of an old farm, it had become a powerful creature over time the longer it had gone without blood, that it's speed had improved and outrunning a car. The bright and burning light forced the subsider into an escape of urgency, until I stopped my car near the farmhouse as it had fled inside.

The black Chrysler 300 I drove probably would've caught up to it, but this car was not built off of speed. It had been built for a good, smooth drive, for the good looks, and for me, it had been built to shelter myself under sun, back when I was a vampire myself.

I've gotten out, holding my crossbow, the house had been old, a little rundown, and needed some repairs. It was abandoned, maybe a family had lived here before the outbreak when our world had changed into a planet full of vampires.

"You ready?" I asked Audrey, my partner.

"Always been ready, Edward. Let's do this." She shut her door.

Both myself and Audrey had been a subsider hunter, our job was to rid the world of the beasts that continue to walk this earth, with no intention of turning back to human. They were given their chance to humanity once, but half of the world refused, while the other half had gladly accepted over the past 5 months since we've found a cure.

The cure was the sun, and vampire blood. To turn yourself back to human, you had to test your limits to sun exposure over and over until eventually it stopped burning you.

After that, your blood runs throughout your body, your heart beats, but your blood still remains the same as vampire. Once another vampire bites you and sucks onto your blood, the blood that is now inside them refuses to satisfy their thirst, and with a painful return, they are turned back to human.

Both of us neared the house cautiously, crossbows ready to fire an arrow of wood, the only weapon that can kill a vampire other than the sun. The door had already been broken open, inside was complete darkess, too dark to see.

I zipped open my backpack, pulled out a flare, lit it up and threw it inside. The room inside had lit up a little, but not enough, so I threw another one to the darker side of the room as we stepped in.

We aimed our crossbows, ready to fire at any sign of movement. Turning on our flashlights, we had full visual of the entire living room.

A few corpses had been laid out on the floor, their skin had long ago been deteriorated. All the furniture in the room had been dusty.

"Over there." Audrey said, pointing her crossbow.

There was another door leading into the next room. We aimed our flashlights in the direction of the door and slowly walked closer.

The entire house had been completely silent, no sounds at all. I moved near, slowly, then our ears rung when a few bats screeched and flew out the room.

Both of us had ducked a little and used our crossbows to try and hit them but they had escaped the house. Silence fell again, we looked at each other to confirm none of us had been bitten, then turned our attention back to the room.

Right there and then, another loud screeching along with the subsider running out to attack us, I fired an arrow and it pierced it's shoulder, missing it's unbeating heart, then it knocked my weapon out of my hands.

The subsider had come on me, I fell back and it got on top of me trying to bite me, I used all my human strength to keep it back, then it threw it's head back in pain. The area where it's heart had been began to light up, and I pushed it off then kicked it back, the subsider burst into flames then it's existence had been gone.

Audrey stood about 5 feet behind where the subsider was, holding her crossbow. I looked up at her, she gave me an assuring look, one that confirmed that we were safe.

"Thanks." I said.

"Not a problem. Were you bit?" She asked, then approached me to give me a hand then pulled to help me up from the floor.

"No, I'm alright. Without you, then I would've been bit."

"Ah, then I guess you really do need me."

"More than you think. Let's get back to headquarters, Elvis will be waiting to hear our daily report."

"Let's go." She said.

We left the house, there had been nothing there for us any longer, my Chrysler had been waiting for our return near the road. Both of us got in the car then drove away.

5 months ago, we had discovered the cure to the world of vampires, we had formed a revolution group called "The Cure", built off of humans that were formally vampires, and our job is to invite every vampire a chance to turn back to their original bodies.

Some refused, some accepted, but we try and make sure everyone knows that we are here to change the world. After months, our group had expanded and we traveled to several other cities to perform more base of operations.

Eventually the group had expanded so large we traveled over seas to other countries to continue helping this world cure itself of vampirism. There were vampires who had the choice change back, and once they refused, they will eventually turn into a subsider from the lack of their blood thirst.

We made sure every turned human stay in large groups, and were offered a crossbow if they had been attacked. We made sure all humans turnt had stayed hidden from vampires to find, so that these vampires may turn into a subsider, and once we find them, we kill them.

Sometimes we try and communicate with the subsiders while they have a chance for choice of becoming human ago, but for them, it's far too late. Their mortality had been long gone, and their humanity had been gone after they turned into a bloodlusting savage.

Racing back to headquarters, we eventually left the fields and the suburbs of leftover houses that still stood, but had been abandoned. My car had been the only revving engine through the streets of the city, vampires here and there tried to chase, but we drove past them.

We eventually approached a building where our headquarters had been, I pulled up my car in the driveway beside an intercom. It had a several holes joined in a full circle, and beside it a black button, I pressed it.

"State your business." A voice had said over the intercom.

"Edward Dalton and Audrey Bennett reporting back to headquarters. Codes 583469 and 581472. Confirm?"

"Confirmed. Welcome back." The voice said, then the door before us had opened up, rising from the bottom.

Above the entrance, a flag of a blood drop, with two crossing hypodermic needles behind the blood drop to signify the cure of vampirism. This flag represented us, and each base of operations around the world had been well protected and guarded.

I drove in to meet our boss, who had been waiting for us to receive our report, then that will end our day. The next day after, we continue a routine, along with several others who joined The Cure and had been willing to help make a differene in this world.

After I parked the car, and got out, I looked at another flag that had been posted on the wall. Underneath the logo, small words were imprinted onto the flag; _We have a cure. We can change you back. It's not too late._

I smirked, because for some others, it had been far too late.


End file.
